Imperialism Conflicts: A Blooming Love?
by InfiniteSnow
Summary: For my fans of: The Return, I do not know if I might complete it. But I made a new story you might love even more! Chihiro is the princess of the Kessho Kingdom. Haku is the prince of Seishin Kingdom. When a war causes Chihiro to be sacrificed to the Seishin Kingdom, will new love bloom? Will Haku finally relent on marrying someone at last? [ONE WEEK HIATUS, SORRY]
1. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chihiro was a princess, of a very powerful human kingdom called Kessho (means crystal in Japanese).

Chihiro came from a line of royals, all of whom hated spirits.

The reason they didn't go to war was because Chihiro reasoned with her father and mother over and over again to not do that, it will lead to other stress in the near future.

But each passing year, her father and mother and elder sister is becoming more and more arrogant.

Not too far from the Kingdom of Kessho is the Spirit World or the Spirit Realm.

Haku is the prince, and he has an elder sister who is named Kush.

All of them have hatred for Humans, for they are immortal spirits, who have the shared beliefs that humans are the real monsters who destroy everything and take things for granted.

And the world of Kessho and the world of Seishin (spirit in Japanese) collided when an fateful event happened...

**The Start of it All**

"Hahahahaha!" The King roared with laughter, along with his Queen who snickered behind her fan.

The courtiers were rolling on their stomachs.

They were all laughing at Chihiro's elder sister's jokes on Spirits.

"Aren't they a shameless wonder?" Minori, Chihiro's elder sister, walked over to her little sister, knowing it would be a wonderful show put on seeing the young maiden stuttering at her lines.

"No," Chihiro blurted out. She looked at the floor.

Minori was confused. Was this really her sister?

"I'm sorry, Minori-onee-chan, but I should leave now. I have a feeling something bad might happen today," Chihiro stuttered.

She earned glares as she trodded off to her room.

Once Chihiro had come to her room, she changed. She pulled on a dress that wasn't as flowy like her normal suffocating princess dresses that flowed like a wedding gown. It went to her ankle, and had a skirt-like feature that would twirl nicely if she swiveled around. It had sleeves, but they were veil like, with a deep cut that went to the sleeve ending, where it met her shoulders. They drooped and swayed exactly like a bridal veil, and was full sleeves. She pulled on moccasin boots that were wide enough when with her feet in there, she could slip in her magical weapon given to her by a moon spirit, a scythe named Artemis (Yes I am borrowing this idea from VK). It was a normal rod, no bigger than a foot. But when stimulated, it turns into a full blown scythe.

Since of her kind deed to a moon spirit, the scythe can only be used by her, and if someone tries to use it, it will disappear into mist and reappear to her in her hands.

She tied her hair which is long and trailing down her back into a long braid and sealed it off with a rubber band. She, was in one way or another, an unmatched beauty. But all of the countless suitors that came for her hand in marriage, were all turned away, for Chihiro had no personal interest in being married when she felt her heart was not truly in love.

Chihiro sighed, as she jumped out of her window, a high tower and landed gracefully on the silk-soft green grass without a single sound, an impressive feat for her all these years.

She went down the gravelly path, not knowing where it leads her, but knows that if for any reason she wanted to get back and turn around, she can go home in a flash.

She walked around, on the gravelly path, until she saw something that made her stop.

Another maiden, a few years elder to her, was on the ground lumped over, in pain.

Chihiro could sense in an instant that the maiden was a spirit. She had the only gift in the human race, that she could differentiate spirits, beasts, witches, doppelgangers, ghosts, and vampires from the humans.

Her father knew of her gift and many a times and forced her to use it against Spirits so the others could kidnap them. But she refused, resulting in her father neglecting her for her elder sister.

Chihiro rushed over to the maiden and lent her hand.

"Dear sister, are you allright?"

She smacked the hand away with full force. "Don't touch me, you filthy human!"

"Don't worry, I promise, I will not hurt you. But you will get hurt here especially if my foolish and arrogant father finds you, you know," Chihiro persuaded.

"How do I know that I should trust you?" the girl leveled her glare at Chihiro.

"If I break my promise, then I will let you hurt me severly," Chihiro pledged, hand over heart.

The girl started, but then yielded, taking some tust in Chihiro's vow and solemn words.

"Allright. Now fix me up," the girl relented.

Chihiro took a tiny pouch of almonds. She handed it to the girl and explained, "You are starting to fade. Eat this pouch of almonds, all of it, because you need the food from the human realm. If not, you will disappear into nothing."

The girl nodded and obediantly took the pouch and in one mouthful chewed it and gulped it down it's contents.

Now her fading body turned normal again.

Now Chihiro went to work on the girl's legs. Using her diagnosing powers she figured the severity of the pain in the legs. Too much for the girl to stand up.

Internally and externally the legs were hurt.

So she wrapped both legs in rolls of thick bandages. She waved a hand over each leg for 5 minutes for each and using her deep healing power she was able to both externally and internally heal the girl completely.

Then she took, unwinding the bloody bandages from the spot-free legs. She wound the bandages together, built a tiny fire and burned the bandages and put the fire out with a good amount of water.

She got up and lent a hand out to the girl, fearing the girl might slap it away again.

But this time the girl trusted Chihiro fully and took her hand and regained her balance.

Her eyes shined down to Chihiro, "Thank you so much. Unlike the others, you are somehow different. You do not have any kind of hate toward me and my kind. Thank you so much for treating to my wounds. I was here for hours, with humans passing me by and by. No one, except you, bothered to ask me what is wrong, and helped me."

Chihiro gave the maiden a warm smile, "Dear sister, I am overjoyed to see you pain free. Shall I give you shelter tonight? It is quite late. I was just going for an outing while my parents were having an awful joke night about spirits."

Her eyes darkened, "What?"

Chihiro gave her a sad glance, "They all hate spirits, except me. Only I don't hate them. And father, mother, and my real elder sister neglect me because I do not hate your kind. They think I am useless if I do not hate you. And I try again and again to tell them to stop this, but they won't. Who are you? Can you give me your name?"

"My name is Kush. I am the princess of the Seishin Kingdom," said Kush.

"Oh dear! You are not safe here. If father finds out, he will have you killed! My dear sister, let me tell you something that could save you and your dear people! And after I tell you, go home safely!" cried out Chihiro.

Kush was now worried. She hugged Chihiro and pulled away, an attempt to comfort her. "What is it?"

"My father has gone stupider than usual and more arrogant than ever. He has conquered many kingdoms, and beheaded each of their kings. His next kingdom aim is yours! Put your walls up! He makes big plans to take over your home and I cannot bear to see another beheading! Tell your father to keep the walls of your realm up! I do not know when my father will attack, but he will!" Chihiro exasperatedly finished.

"Oh my god. Who is your name and your kingdom name?" Kush asked.

"You promise not to hate me just because of my name and my Kingdom?" Chihiro pleaded.

"Yes. As long as you are telling me the truth, then I love you like a sister," Kush firmly stated.

"My name is Chihiro. I am the princess of the Kingdom of Kessho," Chihiro said in a wavering voice, but clear enough for Kush to hear. Her eyes widened.

"My goodness. My dear sister, thank you for your help and your loyalty. I promise that because of your selfless deed, of healing me and informing me this important news, you will be greatly rewarded something that will make the rest of your miserable life a happy life. This grant is on behalf of my life!" Kush vowed.

And with that she disappeared like fine mist.

"Kush? Kush! Kush! Kush, please don't leave me! I'm so scared, what might happen!" Chihiro broke to the floor sobbing hard.

Because even she doesn't know what might happen now.

She is so scared.

But after a while, Chihiro picked herself up, and went home, knowing that staying out here could potentially be a threat to her.

And as she drifted asleep, she was thinking of Kush's last words. What kind of blessing will she receive?

Not material wealth, for god's sake! Not that! Because endless material wealth will never get her somewhere.

Above all, she hopes it can be someone she can spend forever with. Someone who will not love her for her high status in her arrogant father's kingdom.

But someone who will love her for her beliefs, that war is never the answer.

With that, she fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Seishin Kingdom**

The king was worried for his daughter, Kush.

Of couse he never had to worry about her on her adventures but he saw through the looking glass that she got hurt. He, his wife and Haku were shocked to see a human girl come and help Kush.

Most importantly she was a princess of the Kessho Kingdom, the only human with supernatural gifts, an Artemis Rod given to her by Selene, the Moon Spirit, and no whatsoever hatred toward spirits.

This was new.

A human who doesn't hate her opposing race.

More like rare.

Kush burst through the doors, letting them bang open, for all she cared was telling her father some urgent news.

"Kush! Where in the world have you been? Do you know how worried you made your mother and I?" the king worriedly pulled his daughter into a hug.

"And you smell just like a human, Kush," he asked, though he knew the whole story. He broke the hug.

Kush read his mind, and looked into his eyes squarely saying, "Dad, you saw through the looking glass. You saw everything. So how can you be clueless after seeing the whole story unfold before your very eyes?"

"That's my Kush! Anyway, I heard her saying something about a kingdom going to attack this one. Is it true? I couldn't hear the human girl's words crystal clear, you know, word-by-word," the king asked with curiousity in his voice.

The Queen leaned forward in interest.

Haku was completely shocked. He stood by his father to catch onto every bit of the news Chihiro had told Kush about a possible threat to the Seishin Kingdom.

"First of all, you know her name is Chihiro. Call her by her name or else I won't give you any piece of information," said Kush, throwing a fit.

"Allright, allright! What did 'Chihiro' tell you about the threat?" the king impatiently asked.

"That is better. She is the only one in her human race who doesn't support the war against us. She doesn't hate us. But her family, as she explained it, has high levels of arrogance, shame, and stupidity. Her father had conquered other human kingdoms and beheaded their rulers. He now is aiming for this kingdom, and he will not take over this place until he beheads you! She tells us that in any way, get this kingdom ready for any war her father might place! She is trying to convince her father and mother not to attack us, but her persuading is not working, day by day. She said that despite her best efforts, her father is going to attack. She can't hold her father down any longer," Kush finished with worry filling her face.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! Why haven't I have known this before?" The king buried his face in shame.

"Probably the connection to her part of the world is cut off?" Kush suggested.

"Maybe. But I have ways of finding out information if I wanted and desired it. I am now at a loss of words for the sudden news of what this princess told you," the king lamented.

"But she has faith in us that if we get ready, by the time her father's kingdom attacks us, we can defend ourselves," Kush comforted.

"Yes. It is for the best that for this one time, we follow Princess Chihiro's words on getting the kingdom ready for war," the king gravely commented.

Haku couldn't believe it. _This mere human is able to help us this much? How do I know that she is not trying to lure us in for a trap? _He thought.

"Because she isn't. She has pure intentions, that girl is nothing but pure. She detests her father and thought telling us would keep our own kingdom safe and sound." Kush firmly stated.

"How do you know she can be trusted? How do you know if what she is saying is true? What if she is giving us unecessary shock? We do not need it, for we have far more than enough to handle," Haku snapped back.

"Hey, pea-brain, if you heard, dad let me look through his looking glass whenever I wanted to and I saw how her father was acting, with all of his fancies. Trust me, I SAW what she was talking about. She is talking the truth, I am not that dumb," Kush glared at him with high intensity now. Haku was getting on her nerves.

"Why, you-!" Haku was going to fall into a quick temper, a surprising contrast to the water powers he posesses.

Kush rolled her eyes and hit Haku squarely on the head.

Haku touched his sore spot on his top of the head where she hit him and protested that it hurt.

Kush rolled her eyes once more, and muttered, "Am I really his sister?" and with that walked out.

"Darn it, she hits me so hard on the head! And why does she trust that human so much?" Haku growled, rubbing his head.

"Probably Chihiro's help and information she offered really had an impact. If you saw, she is the only human who helped her for the first time in hours. That girl really is something. Wish I can _study _her a bit," the queen answered her son's question.

"I agree. That human girl is completely different from the other humans. She has a kinder personality than the normal human," the king agreed.

"I heard that while the normal girls her age spend time in putting on makeup and dressing up and playing girly little games that they never grow out of, Chihiro goes out into the forests and plays her gold flute in the open. She learned how to play the flute on her own. And now it is the most beautiful sound in the world. I wish she can play a tune for me," the queen awed, hiding her mouth behind her fan.

"You keep wishing for her to do things! It is almost like you want to adopt her as your daughter!" the king joked.

"That is true, I do sound like that, don't I?" the queen laughed.

"Oh my goodness! How can you trust her? You never met her!" Haku yelled.

"But Kush has, and she has grown fond of Princess Chihiro. You know what a hard-head Kush is, she will not trust humans at any cost. That girl must be a wonder if she can get Kush to be fond of her," the queen explained.

"I heard that. I take pride in my hard-headedness. But now the only one being a hard-head is Haku," Kush popped her head around the corner, as if she had been hearing the conversation all along.

Haku glared at her, and Kush gave him a teasing look, which made him fume even more.

"Stop glaring at me, water boy, or else someone at first sight might mistake your powers to be fire," Kush commented.

"Oh be quiet," Haku shot back. And that earned him another square punch on the head.

And he just recovered from the earlier one. Poor Haku!

"Sometimes I wonder how I am able to tolerate you, you know," Kush giving a teasing smile.

And the hall filled with Haku's shouts at how much his head hurt, and his vow to get back at his sister on that.

"Anyway, I am turning in. Getting tired from having to tolerate Haku. Get some sleep, water boy!" Kush called over her shoulder, earning her another glare from Haku.

With that she was gone in her room.

"God I am going to my room as well. Man I need to put an ice pack on my head. Damn it Kush!" Haku growled, and vanished as well to his room.

Then they were alone with the king and the queen.

"Dear, I really want to see this Chihiro in person. Would you find a way so I can see her personally?" the queen asked.

"We shall see, my dear. We can't just pluck her from her home. We will wait for the right time for her to come here and become one of us. You would like that, right? For her to be a spirit?" the king asked, sending a glance to his wife.

"Yes I really want her to be one of us, spirits. She is in every right a perfect spirit, but is really a human. I think that it would be nice if we changed her into one," the queen concluded.

"Yes let us wait for the right time," the king commented, "Then I will send for her to live here for good."

The queen nodded her head simply.

_The War against Kessho Kingdom and Seishin Kingdom_

_A month after this, Chihiro's father, King Akio, had grown so arrogant, that even her pleas to not attack became obsolete. He sent a letter to the king of Seishen Kingdom to either surrender his kingdom, or he will attack. The king decided the latter, as he would never surrender his kingdom, his home._

_It was thanks to Chihiro's warning to the king of the Seishin Kingdom, was the king ready to fight._

_The war had lasted a few months, at which Kessho Kingdom lost._

_And the Seishin Kingdom had won._

_They won, but had a condition._

_They would let King Akio keep his Kingdom, a surprising act of kindness._

_But they wanted something, anything._

_A sacrifice of their choice, to keep the turmoil between the two worlds at rest._

(Present)

King Akio had been impatiently waiting for the 'sacrifice' that they wanted.

He turned to his daughter for an explanation for this.

But now Chihiro was colder to him.

"Chihiro, why didn't you stop us into having a war with the Seishin Kingdom? I should've known that they were this powerful!" He let out a cry of despair.

"What do you expect, father? I have begged you all my LIFE not to do this. But you grew to hate my warnings, thinking that you were all the allmighty. Every time I tried to warn you, you shoved me to the side, sometimes me sustaining injuries that lasted a few months," glared Chihiro.

The king's eyes widened. The queen cried hard. Minori sunk her head into her arms. And the rest of the court was pin drop silent.

"You barbaric fool doesn't care to heed to advice. I wasn't able to stop you because you would never let me finish my warning. If I didn't support you in your shameless business, you wouldn't flicker an eye in my direction, let alone notice my existance on Earth. I love this punishment you are inflicted with. If I, you, mother, Minori-onee-chan, or any of your material wealth gets sacrificed, I hope it teaches a lesson that before barging into war-business, heed little bits of advice. It saves you from being separated from someone you love or something you care about," Chihiro coldly finished.

Her father, mother, sister, the court, and the kingdom had hung their heads in shame.

Just then the doors barged open and guards of the Seishin Kingdom had come.

"We come to the royal decree of the King of the Seishin Kingdom, that the King, Queen, his son and his daughter have all decided that the young maiden, Princess Chihiro of Kessho Kingdom, to be sacrificed to the Seishin Kingdom!" one of the guards announced.

The queen started to wail, the king buried his head in his arms, and her sister wept uncontrollably. The whole court was weeping silently, and others were cursing themselves for being ignorant.

The queen tried to hug Chihiro and beg her not to go, but Chihiro backed out giving a glare that read do-not-hug-me.

Chihiro, with a calm composure, went to the guards and spoke, "I am Princess Chihiro. When shall I be taken to the kingdom?"

The guards were surprised that Chihiro had such a calm face on. "You shall be taken right now. Get in the carriage," one of them said.

Chihiro breathed in and out before cooly replying, "Allright, allright, I am going."

She sat in the carriage and the guards took off, towards their destination.


	2. Shocking Realization

Chihiro silently let small droplets stream out of her eyes.

She had done it! She had to abandon her family, now didn't she?

Although her family never listened to her and neglected her, it wasn't like they totally despised her and starved and underclothed her. She was perfectly fine.

She had to admit she was used to her family's ways. She kind of loved her family despite the arrogance they held sometimes.

And now she will never see them.

Tears of regret spilled out of her mesmerizing aqua eyes.

As the carriage came into the Seishin Kingdom, people were muttering over the victory they had at the war and all of them tried to see Chihiro's face.

She hid her face completely from view, firmly not allowing anyone to see her eyes.

The carriage stopped, and she was led out of it and into the palace in by the guards, the whole time she fixed her eyes upon the floor, annoyed by the fact that her creamy pale complexion of her peach skin and her waist-deep chocolate brown hair, her bangs that went to just above the eyebrows, and her fine face shape, and her petite form, and the fragrance she always gave off, the one that always smelt like jasmine, as a gift to her by a spirit who she helped when he was in disguise.

In her hand she had her long gold flute which had two peacock feathers at the end of the flute, and in her other hand she had her Artemis Rod, the two things the King and Queen of Seishin Kingdom allowed for her to take with her, since they found out that she had a strong attachment to them.

She was forced to kneel down flat on her knees in front of the King and Queen.

Kush and Haku had just come into the room, when they saw Chihiro being presented before their parents.

"It's Chihiro! Oh my god, she came!" Kush cheered. She couldn't wait to do so many things along with Chihiro.

Haku on the other hand was captivated. Call it love at first sight, he was drawn to her despite the fact Chihiro was human.

But that wouldn't matter anymore, since the king and queen were thinking of making her immortal and a spirit, one of them. _Then it would be right to love her, right? _Haku thought to himself, reassuring himself.

"Rise, my dear," the king warmly greeted Chihiro.

Chihiro slowly rose herself, just like the king asked her to. But she kept her face down, eyes hidden from view from everyone.

The king strode over to her and so did the queen.

"My dear, lift your face up, and show us your eyes, please," the queen gently urged. The queen pitied Chihiro as the poor little girl lived her whole life neglected and then taken away from her home as a sacrifice? It is too much to impose on the young princess.

Chihiro slowly lifted her face, showing her heart-shaped pale face for everyone to see in the court.

Once Haku saw her face, he sucked in a breath. She was mesmerizing! He never saw a girl adorn her face make-up free! She was so incomparable in contrast to the ugly suitors his father shows him. It is awful, lines and lines of girls, giggly and gossipy, waiting to be chosen (in their dreams), with thick layers of makeup covering their fat faces. And on top of that the girls would blush too much and hide their faces behind fans! How could you call that beauty?

"May we see your eyes, dear?" the king asked. The queen gently nodded, urging Chihiro on.

Chihiro hesistated, remembering the firm promise she made on never showing her eyes and face to anyone in a kingdom she has never been to.

But she doesn't care. It feels like the King and Queen don't have intentions of hurting her.

So Chihiro relented, slowly lifting her eyelids to obediantly show her pair of big eyes (the ones usually drawn for girls in manga/anime, not the usual tiny eyes) the color of deep, deep aqua.

Furious whispers filled the court, on she is a goddess sent from heaven, she is exotic, beautiful beyond compare, no one can match her in a thousand years, and so many endless commentaries.

"She is so beautiful, her eyes, I have never seen a shade this deep," the queen awed.

Haku saw Chihiro's eyes and his unsure love for her at first sight was definitely confirmed. He, unlike his normal self, was head over heels in love with her.

He promised himself, that at any cost, he would make her his, even if she didn't want to marry him. His heart stopped for a few seconds at the sight of her deep, aqua colored eyes.

Kush saw this and gave a whistle, "So hard-as-a-stone Water Boy fell love at first sight with MY little sister, is it so?"

Haku furiously blushed and shot back quietly, "She isn't your sister."

Kush frowned, "Yes she is."

Haku's brows furrowed, "Said who?"

Kush smirked, "I did, pea-brain."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES I did. Jealous?"

"..."

Kush smiled to herself, "Love confirmed. You are SO jealous." She blocked out Haku's annoyed death glare and flickered to the scene.

After a while Haku got annoyed when Kush was ignoring him, and shifted his attention to Chihiro.

What the two siblings saw shocked them.

"Dear, shall we do IT?" the queen asked her husband.

"I think so, we shall?" the king.

Chihiro trembled in fear on what they might do to her.

"Don't shake, my dear, we aren't going to kill you," the king soothed.

Chihiro couldn't think anything else before the king put his right hand to cover Chihiro's eyes, and another on her left shoulder.

The queen and everyone else covered their eyes, for a bright light filled the spacious room.

When after several minutes, the light finally died down.

The whole room was stunned for a few minutes, after the King removed his hands from the young maiden's shocked face, and her left shoulder.

Her whole face was filled with fear and confusion.

The King smiled at her and explained to her.

"My dear, you are immortal. You are one of us, a spirit. As for your powers, you will have to find that out now. Kush!" the king called.

Kush stood straight from her slouch posture on a stone pillar. "What?"

"Would you be a dear and help her find out her powers that she possibly possesses?" the king asked.

"If it is Chihiro, then I will," Kush smiled.

Chihiro lowered her face, and walked over to Kush, unknowing what might become of her.

"Come on, sister. You are more powerful than you think you are. Let's find out what you possess," Kush warmly greeted Chihiro by hugging her, then taking her right hand, leading her down the hall.

Haku couldn't take it anymore, and wanted to follow those two. So he did.

"Hey, Idiot Boy, following me and Chihiro... get lost. Dad asked me to diagnose her powers, not you!" Kush glared at Haku.

"Who cares? I want to kill my time. This will help me do it," Haku sneered back at her. But the real reason was to see Chihiro more, and he knew it.

"Ugh that stubborn mule! Never mind! Just ignore him, Chihiro," Kush whined.

Haku smiled to himself, but nearly stopped living altogether when Chihiro, confused due to the racket between the two siblings turned around to look at Haku.

A blush broke out on his face and his heart pounded when she studied his perfect face and gave him a soft, confused stare, almost a question.

Chihiro, being the dense girl she was at the moment, shrugged it off when she saw that Haku had no answer and then turned around and resumed walking with Kush.

Finally, what seemed like forever, they reached the outside, in a lush forest, where there was a huge lake, greenary and tall trees.

Kush now twirled around and stood, nose-to-nose with Chihiro, diagnosing what kind of powers Chihiro might have.

After a minute, Kush's eyes widened. Chihiro asked her in a sweet little voice, the first time speaking in Seishin Kingdom, "Dear Sister, what is wrong?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! You are a rare one, Chihiro! You are an Elemental Spirit! You have the powers to possess the Four Elements of Life!" Kush explained.

"And not only that, a prophecy said that once in the Earth's Lifetime, a human will be born to become a spirit of the Elemental Powers! Oh Chihiro! You are it! You are the mere human that the Royal Line of Seishin Kingdom has been looking for! Oh, I am so pleased to be in your presence!" Kush curtsied.

Chihiro was shocked, "Me-?"

"Yes. Fate can be weird, and it chose you to have this beautiful destiny. Can you do all four elements? Please? Please? Pretty please?" Kush begged.

Chihiro unsure, said, "I can try... can you hold my Artemis Rod and my Gold Flute then?" she asked, handing the two things over.

Kush happily nodded her head, and held it as Chihiro focused on the first element, water.

She needed a source, so she headed for the lake, and with both arms she was able to bring a wave as big as she wanted, and lifted it out of the lake and let it crash the green land, and immediately froze it.

The next element, earth, she tore the ground open and closed it. She created huge mountain ridges and removed it. And better yet, the nearby volcano, she used her earth element to make it burst open with a pyrocastic flow of rocks dust and other particles, and healed back again.

As for fire, she created a dragon made out of flames completely, and conducted it into rings, and had it animate like a real dragon. Then she waved it off, dissipating the dragon, not touching the greenery.

And for air, she created a strong tornado that would be strong enough to rip land out by miles out of the Earth. But the moment she created it she undid it, letting gentle breezes whip her face softly.

Kush was amazed, and she fell to her knees saying that was awesome and that was the best thing she had ever seen.

Haku couldn't believe that a frail maiden could possess the powers his family has been looking for generations!

Chihiro was wide-eyed at her own powers-at-work! How could she be this powerful without her knowing it?

Was she really meant to become this elemental spirit like Kush said?

Maybe this was her fate.

"Chihiro, we should go inside. Mother and Father might get worried where we are," Kush nudged the shocked girl.

She snapped out, and willingly followed the princess to inside of the Kingdom.

"Mom, dad? Can Chihiro have that nice bedroom that is down the hall?" Kush begged for one hundred times in a row?

"Oh, all right, sweetheart," the Queen relented, but you could feel her smiling behind her fan.

"Yes! Come on, Chihiro! You are so gonna love your new room!" Kush cheered.

Chihiro gave a confused stare, when she began to fade.

"Oh, god! Chihiro, you're going to fade! Quick! Someone get me grapes!" Kush yelled at the top of her lungs.

A guard ran out of the room and came back with a bowl of grapes.

"Seriously? Grapes? Out of all of the foods we have, this is what you can think of?" Haku smirked, slouching on a stone pillar.

"Shut your face, water boy," Kush glared.

Haku froze when he heard the insult.

"That should shut that idiot for a while. Here, eat this bowl of grapes," Kush gave a bowl the size of her palm containing a small handful of sweet purple grapes.

Chihiro took the bowl and obediently chewed the grapes down, taking time for her to savor them. She became normal again.

"Phew. That was scary. Now that you are feeling much better, let's go and show you to your room," Kush smiled.

Chihiro nodded, and took Kush's hand, as the young princess guided Chihiro to her room.

Kush stopped right in front of it, and opened the door. But before doing that, she said, "Oh yeah, I need to give you back your Artemis Rod and Gold Flute, remember?"

Chihiro nodded, and took her weapon and flute back from Kush.

Then Kush opened the door, revealing a room of different shades of blue.

"Royal blue, my favorite color," Chihiro whispered.

Kush caught this comment and smiled to herself. Now she knows her sister's favorite color.

"Well, you can put your stuff here, and change if you want to. You should get to bed, it is almost nightfall," Kush yawned.

Chihiro sadly nodded.

"Okay," she said.

Chihiro smiled to herself when Kush closed the door, and almost laughed out loud when Kush forcibly dragged Haku with her, mumbling underneath her breath that the reason she won't let Haku in Chihiro's room is that he might do perverted things to the young virgin (Chihiro). Not that Haku had done it before, he never done anything like that ever, but Kush just won't trust him.

Oh, the relationship between those two siblings.

It's soooooo….. what should we call it?

Colorful. Yeah! It is colorful.

Chihiro smiled to herself as she laid her Artemis Rod in a nightstand drawer that is right beside her bed.

She went to the wardrobe and when she opened it, she was shocked.

The wardrobe was a walk in, and in it were dresses of all styles, all colors, all kind of fabrics for all kinds of wear.

She stepped into the nightgown section and pondered for a while until she relented on a baby blue colored silk gown, which had long sleeves and an elastic band at the waist-line. The gown flowed to her ankles.

She slipped it on, discarding the dress she had on.

She undid her braided hair which she usually adorned her hair as, and crawled onto her bed, bare foot.

She sat in it, and tucked the royal blue colors around her, and took her gold flute and began to play.

She played so harmoniously that her music floated to everyone in the royal court.

[ROYAL COURT]

"Oh, Haku! This lady is the perfect lady for you! She is pretty, has manners, and knows perfect arts!" The queen persuaded.

But in reality, the suitor was short, fat, giggly, blinked so many times that bits of makeup caked and flew off her eyelashes, and she covered her ugliness with a thick layer of obscured makeup. You wouldn't know what her true face looks like until she washes it off.

Haku didn't like what his mother was saying.

"Eww, god! I wanna puke!" Kush whispered, even putting her hands to her mouth.

"No, I don't want to marry that wart. Even she says that the suitor looks horrendous," Haku said, pointing a finger towards Kush.

"Are you sure?" the father asked.

"Yes," the two siblings confirmed.

"Sorry dear, but you have been politely turned down," the king looked with grief towards the suitor.

She wailed loudly and fled out of the doors of the kingdom, leaving it to slam behind her with rumbles. Hey they were giant doors.

"Finally, she's gone," Haku muttered.

Just then, they heard a sweet flute.

"Who is that?" The king muttered.

"I think that's Chihiro," Kush said after a minute of silence.

"How do you know?" the queen asked.

"You see, today when I took Chihiro out to see what kind of powers she had, I said I could hold her stuff for her. It was an Artemis Rod and a long Gold Flute," Kush explained.

"So I think that is her playing her Gold Flute," Kush concluded.

"I wonder why, why out of all of the instruments, why the flute?" the king breathed.

"It might help her bring out her sadness, as it is a sweet but sad sounding instrument," Kush pondered.

"It might," the queen agreed.

"This girl, I wonder what her life was like before she came here," the king wondered.

"I don't know, but if we push the poor girl, she might break down," Kush reasoned.

"Yes, I think it is best if we give her some time to settle down for herself," the queen agreed without a second thought.

Haku on the other hand, had sat down on his seat next to his father, relaxed his head on the seat, and closed his emerald eyes.

_I never heard music this sweet_, Haku thought to himself.

He took out a hand and ruffled his hair (the exact same hairstyle from the movie). This girl is interesting.

What kind of secrets does she hold?

All of these thoughts were in his head as he was silently lulled by the faint, yet sweet, sound of the flute.

Never in his life had he been this relaxed before.

Sure he had his fun in teasing Kush and Kush teasing him, and playing pranks on people that distasted him, but all of those times were fun pranks, done for some short laughs.

This sweet music will make a permanent impression in him.

He never even knew what love was, because whenever he thought of love, he thought of love as one sided.

He even experienced that when he went anywhere, girls would just melt at the sight of him.

But he knew they weren't truly in love with him for his heart. They were in love with him externally, like for example: looks, money, wealth, heritage, and on and on.

But this girl, Chihiro, didn't melt at the sight of him, rather it was the other way around.

She is powerful, yet she doesn't brag.

She is polite.

She is humble.

She is respectful towards others.

And all of these qualities drew him to her like a magnet would.

Sometime, sooner or later, they all will find out about her.

And when they do, secrets will spill out, like how blood spills out from a cut…

**Sorry about the long wait, Spirited Away fans! I just had to rewrite this chapter because my computer lost memory on my recent changes on this chapter.**

**And that was so NOT fun, redoing the whole long thing.**

**Enjoy, and I promise not to keep you on a cliffhanger the next time! (laughes nervously)**

**Ja!**

**MetallicTitanium **


End file.
